


Better

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Flirting, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Maddie tells her brother about her new relationship with chimney





	Better

“Well well fancy seeing you here mister”Maddie smiled when she saw her brother

"Mads! Hey, what are you doing here?"Buck said greeting his sister

“Funny you should mention it I’m going out on a date with Chim later thought if stop by make sure you're doing okay”Maddie tells him

"You’re... actually on a date? You're finally admitting you two are dating?" Buck grinned widely 

“Well we have been for a while it’s pretty new and I really like him ”She couldn't contain her happiness her tone lilting flawlessly

"I'm happy for you, Maddie he is a nice guy and that's what you deserve”Buck says sincerely 

“I’m finally happy he really is an amazing guy just what I needed thank you you are so sweet I love you” she hugged him

Buck wrapped his arms around his sister and held her close  
“I love you too...Now go have fun tonight, okay?"

“This guy got mad when I tried to help him then he began throwing around words like bitch and whore”Maddie told him 

“Sorry you had a nasty caller”Howie says after she had told him about being cussed out at the 9-1-1 call center 

“My god you are so damn beautiful”Howie was stunned by how attractive his girlfriend looked 

Maddie was wearing a pink blouse a white pencil skirt and matching blazer jacket her hair half up and down with braids and a pin holding it all together 

“That’s true he knows about us” she blushed liking when he touched her cheek she gave him a flirty smile

“And? What can he do about it?”Howie asked her 

“He’s happy for me said you were a nice guy and what I deserved you’ve got the Buck seal of approval”Madde says to him

“I better I am still his boss”Howie replied 

“Damn straight you are” Maddie told him

He laughed ”Dinner just us?”

“I’d like that very much”She smiles

“Good, because I got an idea of a nice restaurant... Outside view”Howie suggested 

“I’m interested sounds like a good place”Maddie says

“Better than pretending I can cook”He said back to her 

“You know what I really love your sense of humor and you are so knowledgeable about pop culture”Maddie chuckled giving him a flirty smile

“I have to listen to Buck all day he knows”Howie replies


End file.
